Total Drama Nintendo Island
by Double Dee Edd Boy
Summary: 22 Nintendo characters along with some from Sonic and Tales of Symphonia compete in Total Drama Island for one million dollars. Based off of TDI.
1. Not So Happy Campers Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo stuff or Total Drama ISland, all series belong to Nintendo except for SOnic, which Sega owns, and Tales of Symphonia, which Namco owns.**

Okay, so this is my newest fanfic, based off of Total Drama Island, with Nintendo characters (along with Sonic and Tales of Symphonia characters). Sorry if some characters are out of character.

* * *

Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 1

"Hey campers what's up? We're here live in Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, kicking off Season 1 of the newest show, right now!" the host of the show greeted. "My name is Kiba Oken, the host of the show!"

The Lucario cosplayer was on a dock. He was a boy named Kiba.

"And this show is called Total Drama Island, where 22 people from different games of Nintendo participate in this summer camp in Camp Wawanakwa to compete against each other for cheesy tabloid fame and one million dollars!" Kiba shouted as he showed the very summer camp, which looked like your typical summer camp.

"Now 22 people sent us auditions to be in this show, and we are about to meet them here!" Kiba shouted.

He then started to show the island.

"Here's how it works. We're gonna split the contestants into two teams of 11. Every week, they have to endure a challenge that can be totally wicked for a reward and a chance for invincibility. The losing team will vote for a person in the confessionals. At the campfire, I pass out marshmallows. Whoever does not receive a marshmallow will be voted off, and have to walk the Dock of Shame. They will then have to ride the Boat of Losers and never come back. EVER. I'm still trying to hire a chef for disgusting food and other assistants. We have cameras situated all over the camp to catch all the drama that goes on," Kiba explained.

The camera zooms in on Kiba.

"Welcome to the world of Total… Drama… Island!" Kiba shouted.

Suddenly, a boat started floating towards the dock.

"Okay, here comes our first contestant! By the way, we told them they'll be staying at a five star resort. So if they acted all ticked off, you know why." Kiba explained.

The first was a man with blue overalls, black moustache and a red hat with an M.

"Well what do you know? It's the famous Super Mario!" Kiba said with excitement.

Mario got off the boat and onto the dock.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island, Mario!" Kiba greeted.

"It's a pleasure-a to meet-a you!" Mario replied.

"Watch out, the second contestant is…" Kiba said.

A boat came onto the dock. Out came a blue hedgehog with red shoes. He looked traumatized.

"Never again…" the hedgehog trembled.

"Geez Sonic, you really are afraid of water!" Kiba said.

"Wait, so this is the show? A summer camp?" Sonic asked.

"Yep. This is the set of Total Drama Island!" Kiba replied.

"So it's me and Mario? You set us up?" Sonic asked.

"You two and 20 other people." Kiba replied.

"As long as they're ladies here, I'm cool with that." Sonic replied as he walked to the other end of the dock.

"Just try not to get kicked off early you two." Kiba replied.

The boat came along and out came a pink hedgehog with a red dress, shoes and hair band.

"Amy, welcome to camp!" Kiba greeted.

"Wow! This is so cool!" Amy shouted before taking sight of Sonic on the end of the dock, "SONIC!!!" Knowing Amy, she would chase after Sonic.

"Creepy girl…" Kiba sighed.

Another one came. HE had a striped shirt, blue pants and blond hair in an ice cream style.

"It's Lucas!" Kiba said.

"Umm… hi…" Lucas said nervously.

"Look, I'm aware that your mother died when she was young and your brother died right before your eyes. You gonna be okay?" Kiba asked Lucas.

"Yeah…" Lucas said. "So this is where we're staying? It's like Tazumily Village before it got all modern."

Kiba nodded and Lucas walked towards Sonic, Mario and Amy.

Out came a princess with brown hair and a purple dress.

"Hey Zelda." Kiba greeted.

"You mean we're staying here?" Zelda asked.

"No, you're staying here. My crib is an airstream with A.C., thataway." Kiba replied.

"I did NOT sign up for this." Zelda argued.

"Actually, you kinda did." Kiba pointed out as he held up a contract. Zelda got the contract and tore it up.

"The awesome thing about lawyers is that they make lots and lots of copies." Kiba said as he held up copies of Zelda's contract.

"I am the princess of Hyrule. I am not staying here." Zelda said.

"Good. Hope you can swim though, because your ride just left." Kiba pointed out as the boat rode away, killing Zelda's hopes of escaping.

"Jerk!" Zelda shouted as she walked towards the other contestants.

Another camper was a teen male. He had a red and blue outfit and brown spiky hair.

"Hey there Kiba." The boy greeted.

"Lloyd Irving! Welcome to the island man!" Kiba replied.

"Thanks." Lloyd replied as he walked to the other end of the dock.

"Guys, this is Colette Brunel." Kiba pointed out.

She had long blonde hair, soft-tined sky blue eyes, a sort of white dress that stopped just above her knees, a white vest on over that, and white boots. Clasped around her neck was a golden necklace, and a large red jewel.

"Okay you look really familiar!" Colette cheered.

"I'm Kiba, remember?" Kiba asked.

"Umm… I don't know if I even know you." Colette replied.

"Just meet the others." Kiba commanded.

Colette suddenly stumbled on her first step.

"Oops." Colette giggled before walking towards the others. "Lloyd! You're here!"

The next was a female bat with a pink top, black pants and white boots.

"Rouge." Kiba greeted.

"Someone call my agent. You're not making me stay here." Rouge complained as she walked towards the other campers.

"Hi! We're going to have so much fun!" Colette cheered.

Another contestant was a brown Fox with a white vest and green shirt and pants.

"Fox McCloud, Camp Wawanakwa welcomes you!" Kiba greeted.

"Yeah… sometimes, I really hate surprises." Fox sighed.

"Yeah, your team told me that. At least Falco wasn't here to make you look bad." Kiba said as Fox walked to the other end of the dock.

The next boat had a green dinosaur riding a parachute tied to the boat. But the parachute suddenly snapped off and he was flying towards the suitcases, knocking them over.

"My face!" Rouge said as water splashed her.

"Wicked wipeout Yoshi!" Kiba shouted.

Off the boat came a boy with a red hat, black hair, a striped shirt, blue jeans and a yellow backpack.

"Welcome, Ness." Kiba greeted.

"So you're telling me that this show is at a crappy summer camp and not on some big stage or something?" Ness asked.

Kiba nodded. "You got it."

"Fine with me. As long as it's more favorable to my skills." Ness said.

The next was a Hylian with a green tunic and hat and blonde hair.

"Hey Link." Kiba greeted.

"Hey, good to meet you, man." Link replied.

The next was a girl. She had long, somewhat messy black hair, and amber irises. She wore a purple robe which was closed around her middle by a long pink ribbon, tied into a bow at the back with plenty of extra length hanging freely. She did cover up all of her legs though, wearing long, form-fitting pants and steel-grey boots over her feet. The only accessories she wore were a couple ribbons in her hair, gloves that covered up almost all of her arms, and couple bracelets.

"Okay, it's Mizuho's very own Sheena!" Kiba introduced.

"Hey." Sheean replied.

"Nice kimono. This isn't Japan honey." Fox pointed out.

"I thought we were going to stay in a nice resort." Sheena argued.

"Okay that makes…" Kiba said as Sheena's ribbon hit him in the face. "Ow! That hurt!"

Sheena stood next to Lloyd.

"Sheena, you're here as well." Lloyd greeted.

"Nice to see you Lloyd." Sheena replied.

"Okay we've all met ninja girl." Rouge said to hurry things up.

Out came a little boy with blue shirt and pants and white hair.

"Okay, here comes our half-elf Genis Sage." Kiba said.

"Are you sure that people here will accept I'm a half-elf like Lloyd, Colette and Sheena?" Genis asked.

"I'm sure someone will." Kiba replied.

"Good. Is this where we're staying?" Genis asked.

"No, it's your sister's house and we're throwing a party." Sonic said.

"Geez, you can be as stupid as Lloyd. Besides, Raine will surely kick you so hard, you'd wish you never messed with her. She's a teacher too, so I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get." Genis replied.

"I'm not stupid!" Sonic snapped.

"Right… amateur…" Genis sighed.

The boat carried a girl with a red ribbon, pink dress and blonde hair.

"Hi! It's me! The fabulous Paula!" Paula shouted as she gave Kiba a high five. "Feel free to give up now, because I came to win."

Ness walked up to Paula.

"Hey Paula. Long time no see." Ness greeted.

"Hey Ness. So I know we'll be competing against eachother, so I hope you do your best." Paula replied, giving a smile.

"You're cute as a button when you smile." Ness pointed out.

"Okay don't push it." Paula replied.

Out of the boat came two girls. A blonde in a pink dress and a brunette in an orange dress.

"Ladies, welcome to camp." Kiba greeted.

"Peach! Look at this place! It's a summer camp!" Daisy said.

"I know! We can totally have fun here!" Peach cheered.

The girls ran over to the others.

Out came a woman with blonde hair and a buie suit.

"Samus." Kiba said.

Samus casually walked over there and dropped her bags on Sonic's foot.

"What is in here, technology?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Samus replied.

"WOOHOOO!!! Kiba! What's happening! This is awesome! WOOHOOO!" A voice shouted. Behind Kiba was a pink puffball.

"Kirby! Welcome!" Kiba shouted before being hugged by Kirby.

"Awesome to be here man! This is so…" Kirby couldn't think of a word.

"Awesome?" Zelda finished.

"Yeah!" Kiry said before letting go.

"Here comes Krystal." Kiba said as a boat with a blue fox with a matching outfit came to the dock.

"Hi. You all must be the other contestants." Krystal greeted as she walked to the other end of the dock.

"Hi! I'm Kirby!" Kirby cheered as he frantically shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you… who's that mysterious guy?" Krystal asked as her attention turned to another boat.

Out came a blue and black dog-like creature. It was a Pokémon. His chest was yellow and he had a spike on his chest as well as his paws.

"Hey Lucario! Welcome to the show!" Kiba greeted.

Lucario checked his surroundings. He acted as if he had ignored Kiba.

"So, are you stoked to be on Total Drama Island?" Kiba asked.

Once again, Lucario didn't respond.

"Well aren't we the silent type?" Kiba asked rudely.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I had ignored you. I thought you were another one of my species." Lucario replied before going to the other end of the dock with the others.

"Okay everyone, our last one is Jiglypuff!" Kiba said as a boat stopped at the dock with another pink puffball.

"Hi! Hi guys!" Jigglypouff cheered before tipping and falling on the dock face first, making a nasty landing.

"Whoa!" Genis shouted.

"She oculd be hurt!" Colette said as she went over to Jigglypuff and picked her up.

"That felt… so… GOOD! Except for hitting my face. Is this summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?" Jigglypuff was chatty.

"Everyoen to the end of the dock. WE gotta get a group picture for the promos." Kiba said as everyone was getting to the other end and struck a pose.

"Say Wawanakwa!" Kiba shouted.

"Wawanakwa!" Everyoen shouted.

"Oops! Forgot about the camera lens! Now say it!" Kiba shouted.

"Wawanakw-aAAAHHHHH!!!" everyone screamed as the dock fell apart right when Kiba took the picture.

"That's a keeper!" Kiba said.

Everyone was now gathered at the campfire pit.

"Everyone, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa, your new home for the next eight weeks. Everyone around you will be your cabin mates, the competition, and maybe even your friends, possibly your lover maybe?" Kiba explained.

Amy giggled at the mention of that part and Sonic shuddered.

"Whoever stays on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off, will get a million dollars." Kiba explained.

"What would the sleeping arrangements be?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, I would request a bunk under her." Fox said, pointing at Sheena.

"Please tell me that they're arranged by gender." Sheena pleaded.

"Girls get one side of the cabin and dudes get the other. Capiche?" Kiba explained.

"Excuse me Kibble? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm an angel?" Colette asked so kindly.

"I would, but unfortunately for you, that's not how it works here." Kiba replied.

"This could not get any suckier." Zelda mumbled.

"You all will be split into teams of 11. Sonic, go on one side and Mario, go on the other." Kia explained. Mario and Sonic did as they were told. "When I call your name, stand by Mario."

Kiba began to call out the names of Mario's team mates. "Fox, Lloyd, Lucas, Ness, Yoshi, Krystal, Peach, Jigglypuff, Sheena, and Samus."

The 10 mentioned people went over to Mario.

"From this moment on, your team will be called the Super Mario Bros!"

Everyone in Mario's team cheered. But Peach wasn't cheering at all.

"No! Not without Daisy!" Peach pleaded.

"Yeah! We're BFFS!" Daisy shouted.

"That means the remaining people I did not call will be on Sonic's team. That means Lucario, Genis, Link, Kirby, Colette, Daisy, Paula, Amy, Rouge and Zelda will be on Sonic's team. You will be known as the Super Sonic's." Kiba explained.

"What kind of team name is that?" Rouge asked rudely.

"My interns thought of it." Kiba replied. "Anyway, you all will be on camera in all public areas of the competition."

Confessional:

Kiba: And this stinky outhouse is the confessional. Not only do you vote here, but you also will be able to share your innermost thoughts in here anytime you want, sort of like a video diary. Let the people at home know what you're thinking or get something off your chest.

Zelda: Yep. This place sucks…

Colette: *her butt was facing the camera* I don't get it! Where's the camera guy?

Yoshi: People at home, I would like something to say. *burps loud* Hahaha! Gotcha!

End Confessional:

Everyone was getting settled into their cabins.

At the Super Sonic's cabin…

"Isn't this a little summer camp?" Rouge asked.

"That's the idea genius." Zelda replied as she bumped Rouge.

"Oh excuuuse me princess." Rouge replied.

"You're so smart. I like that in a chick." Sonic said.

Zelda used her magic to attack Sonic, sending him flying.

"Where's the outlets?" Amy asked.

"There's some in the communal bathrooms." Kiba replied.

"Where's the spa?" Amy asked.

"I could really use a nice bath." Colette added.

"It means we shower together, idiots." Zelda said.

"Awww!!!" Colette cried.

"So glad we don't have to sleep next to them. It's just us guys, you know what I mean?" Kirby asked.

"No and I don't want to know." Genis replied.

"AAAAAHHHH!!!" The sound of Colette's screaming had surprised Lucario and Genis and they went to see what's going on.

"What's going on?" Zelda asked.

"It's so gross! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Colette cried.

"Gross!" Paula screamed.

"It's so gross!" Amy screamed.

Immediately, Paula, Amy and Colette jumped onto the bed.

"Girls, it's just a stupid cockroach." Zelda said, trying to calm the girls down.

"A really gross cockroach!" Jigglypuff screamed before joining the girls on the bed.

"I'll kill it. Amy, give me your hammer." Lucario said.

Amy did as she was told and gave Lucario the hammer. Where she got it out was a mystery. Lucario swung the hammer down and crushed the cockroach. He then used a napkin nearby to wipe off the remained and gave the hammer back to Amy.

"Oh thank god!" Paula sighed in relief.

"Thanks so much Lucario!" Colette said before petting Lucario's head.

"I'm not allowing others to suffer. After all, we are a team. And we're all in this together." Lucario replied.

Confessional:

Lucario: I don't know why, but it felt good to have Colette pet me like that. No one has ever done that for me. Ever. I've always been a loner, but now that we're a team, I guess I would have to communicate with the others. Especially if I'm planning to win.

Colette: Lucario was just so cute! He's like a dog I have never seen before! And he's just sooooo cute! I wonder why he doesn't go with friends like we do. You know, I'm starting to get over not being in Lloyd's team.

Sonic: Hahaha! They actually fell for it! Yeah, it was me who got a cockroach just to scare Amy! She's on my team, so things are gonna be hard to get away from her.

End Confessional:

They heard the sound of Link, Sonic and Kirby laughing at their latest prank.

"Those boys are so dead!" Zelda shouted.

Super Mario Bros' cabin.

"So is there a counselor here?" Lloyd asked.

"You all are old enough to watch yourself. The only supervisor is me. Even though I'm only 15 and I'm the host, but that's good enough." Kiba explained.

"But Ness, Paula and Lucas are about 14." Fox pointed out.

"Yeah. They can watch themselves. Their parents gave me permission." Kiba replied. "Anyway, you have 20 minutes to unpack and meet me in the main hall, starting now."

Kiba then left the scene.

"Hey, we are lucky. I mean, we're in the same cabin as three very hot girls, Krystal, Samus and Sheena." Ness said.

"You know that I'm only going for Krystal and no one else." Fox pointed out.

Krystal walked by close to the door. She shot a glare at Fox before getting into the cabin.

"I said I was sorry!" Fox shouted.

"You just got rejected…" Lucas said.

Confessional:

Fox: Okay, I think Krystal pretty much hates me now. Ever since I told her to leave Star Fox, she hasn't spoken to me since. I even told her to come back, and when she did, she still treated me as if I'm a traitor. What do I do to get her to forgive me?!

Daisy: Poor Foxy. Krystal used to like him and now she's totally over him… or is she?

Krystal: Just because I'm on the same team as Fox, doesn't mean that I should forgive him for that unforgivable event.

Lucas: So glad I don't have to worry about girls yet.

End Confessional:

At the main hall, everyone was on a table eating their lunch.

"I think my food just moved!" Paula screamed.

"More please!" Kirby and Yoshi shouted.

"This food is so disgusting!" Zelda shouted.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Raine cooked this." Genis said sarcastically.

"How would humans even eat these things!?" Lucario said.

"Hey, are you enjoying the food?" Kiba asked.

Everyone that wasn't Kirby and Yoshi shook their heads.

"The food stinks!" Link shouted.

"It's like Raine made it." Genis complained.

"It has bell peppers in it! And I don't like bell peppers!" Colette complained.

"That's because I made it." Kiba replied.

"YOU made this!?" Peach and Daisy said in unison.

"Yep." Kiba replied.

"Then what's with the Swampert that served the food?" Samus asked.

"That Swampert's mine. I haven't hired a chef, so I made the food. My Swampert just served it." Kiba explained.

"Isn't it that you can't have Pokemon in the kitchen for sanitation purposes?" Lucario asked.

"I assure you Lucario, he's clean!" Kiba said.

Confessional:

Lucario: Who leaves their Pokémon in the kitchen to serve food? Kiba made the food and his Swampert serves it? Seriously, I don't think that Kiba's a good trainer for his Swampert.

Kiba: I swear I take care of my Swampert every day. He's totally obedient and totally clean.

End Confessional:

"You all have one hour to eat because your first challenge begins in an hour." Kiba said before leaving.

"What are they gonna make us do?" Peach asked, looking all scared.

"It's the first challenge. How hard can it be?" Lloyd asked.

Kiba came back into the room.

"Oh, and I strongly advise you to wear your swimsuit. You'll be very wet." Kiba said before leaving again.

"You had to ask Lloyd!" Sonic snapped.

Confessional:

Kiba: They'll be in for a surprise…

End confessional

* * *

Me: So how was it? Good or lame? I don't know why but, I like it in a way but the beginnings of stories are always so boring and hard to write. Don't you just hate it when people are out of character?

Lloyd: Well...

Me: Read and review please

Lucario: And if you flame, I will kill you!

Teh campers!  
Mario (Mario)  
Link (Legend of Zelda)  
Sonic (Sonic the HEdgehog)  
Lucario (Pokemon)  
Lloyd Irving (Tales of Symphonia)  
Fox (Star Fox)  
Kirby (Kirby)  
Genis Sage (Tales of Symphonia)  
Lucas (Mother 3)  
Yoshi (Yoshi)  
Ness (Earthbound)  
Peach (Mario)  
Krystal (Star Fox)  
Amy Rose (Sonic the HEdgehog)  
Sheena Fujibayashi (Tales of Symphonia)  
Zelda (Legend of Zelda)  
Colette Brunel (Tales of Symphonia)  
Rouge (Sonic the Hedgehog)  
Samus (Metroid)  
Daisy (Mario)  
Paula (Earthbound))  
Jigglypuff (Pokemon)


	2. Not So Happy Campers Part 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Nintendo stuff or Total Drama ISland, all series belong to Nintendo except for SOnic, which Sega owns, and Tales of Symphonia, which Namco owns.**

This episode may or may not leave some shocking results.

Chapter 2: Not So Happy Campers Part 2

* * *

The contestants were now in their swimsuits for the first challenge, looking down the cliff.

The boys were of some surprise. Ness, Link and Lloyd's bodies were average. Mario's was something that shouldn't be seen in public. Sonic, Yoshi, Kirby, and Meta Knight didn't have swimsuits because Meta didn't need one, and Sonic, Yoshi and Kirby were naturally naked anyway (Lucario was too). But Fox and Lucario looked like that girls would absolutely love them if they took a look at Fox in his swimming trunks and Lucario's furriness.

The girls were no different. Their bodies were something to behold, as they were stunning. The only ones were Colette and Paula, the only girls who weren't wearing a bikini.

"Okay, your first challenge is to jump off this huge cliff." Kiba explained.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Lucas asked.

"Nope! Now there are two circles if you look down below. If you land in the large circle, then you'll meet psychotic Sharpedo that can rip you apart. But if you land in the smaller zone within that large circle, we're pretty sure it's Sharpedo free." Kiba explained.

"I thought you said this wasn't dangerous!" Paula retorted.

"At the bottom, there are crates you need to carry back to your cabin for the next part of the challenge." Kiba explained.

"We actually need to lift those?" Amy asked.

"Well, the winner of this part of the challenge will get a wheelbarrow to carry all those crates." Kiba explained.

"Okay, we need to win!" Lloyd said.

"First up, the Super Mario Bros." Kiba called.

Sheena looked down the cliff.

"Oh wow…. So… who's jumping first?" Sheena asked.

Everyone started to look reluctant.

"Ladies first." Lloyd said.

Sheena sighed in defeat.

"You've got to be kidding me. Fine, it's just an insane cliff dive in a circle of angry Sharpedo." Sheena said before diving off the cliff.

Sheena fell into the water and floated back up. She waved to let everyone know she landed. Not that it mattered because no one can see her.

"Yeah! Me next!" Yoshi shouted before jumping off the cliff. He dove, but he didn't land in the water. "OW!"

"That's gotta hurt!" Sheena said.

Yoshi crashed into the metal buoy instead. But he was inside the safe zone.

"YEEEEAAAAAAAHHH!" Lloyd shouted as he fell from the cliff.

Samus dove while doing cool tricks as she fell in the water.

Fox crouched ready to jump. But before he did, a whistle can be heard. Fox turned. Rouge gave a little wave while Colette, Amy, Peach and Daisy giggled. Fox was blushing in embarrassment.

"I think the girls like how you look in that Fox." Kiba spoke.

Confessional:

Fox: Seriously ladies! Stop getting pictures of me shirtless and other pictures of my body and say I'm hot! Just because I'm that athletic like I am during the Smash tournaments and I look as if I have muscles where girls will likely touch me, like my chest, doesn't mean I'm the hottest guy in this show!

Krystal: I don't know why, but without a shirt… Fox looked kinda hot… Don't tell anyone I said that!

Lucas: I don't understand girls at all. I never saw Kumatora go all googly eyes over a hot guy like any others.

Fox: Falco once told me that many girls drooled and experienced nosebleeds because they imagined me naked. Why do girls find me attractive? Especially if I'm not wearing a shirt or if I'm naked? We all know I like Krystal and no one else!

End confessional:

Fox sighed and jumped down the cliff and into the safe zone.

"There is no way I'm jumping this!" Lucas complained.

"You afraid you'd die?" Kiba asked.

Lucas nodded his head. "After washing up on Tanetane Island after a long battle, water sort of scared me for a bit. That and falling off a plane while trying to catch Fassad from Thunder Tower."

"You don't have to jump. But unfortunately, that makes you a chicken. So you'll have to wear this hat for the rest of the day." Kiba explained as he put the chicken hat on Lucas's helmet.

"Great…" Lucas sulked.

"Bawk Bawk Bawk!" Kiba imitated a chicken. "So the chicken's way down is that-a-way!" Kiba pointed to the road.

Lucas went on an escalator, which shouldn't be there in the first place.

Mario jumped off the cliff.

"WAHOOOOOOOO!!!" Mario shouted as he fell from the sky. But then he hit a rock and shouted, "MAMMA MIA!" Fortunately, he landed into the safe zone. He gave a thumbs up as his team cheered.

Ness went up and jumped down. "YEEEEEEAH!"

Unfortunately he did the splits and when he landed, there was intense pain. "OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"

"Okay, it's just you Krystal." Kiba said.

"Why bother? The other team is reluctant to jump. Especially Sonic." Krystal pointed out.

"You can chicken out, but it could potentially cause the other team to win and your teammates will hate you, except maybe for Fox." Kiba said.

"Do they look ready to jump?" Krystal asked.

"You have a point. Here you go." Kiba said as he put the chicken hat on Krystal's head.

"Ladies, you're up!" Kiba shouted.

"Please let me be on Peach's team!" Daisy cried.

"I'll switch teams with her." Jigglypuff replied.

"Fine. Daisy, you're on the Super Mario Bros now." Kiba complained.

The two girls cheered.

"Here we go!" Peach shouted as she and Daisy jumped off the cliff together.

"HI I'M DAISY!" Daisy shouted before landing in the safe zone with Peach.

"Okay, we got two that chickened out and nine that made it. Super Sonics, you're up!" Kiba said.

"Who's going first?" Link asked.

Nobody answered.

"Oh yeah, I'm pretty aware that Colette and Rouge have wings." Kiba pointed out.

"What's the problem?" Rouge asked.

Kiba pressed a button on the remote and giant paper clips got on the wings of Rouge and Colette.

"I wasn't going to use those!" Colette complained.

"Since you two have wings, having to hover down safely to the safe zone is considered cheating." Kiba explained.

"What!?" Rouge asked.

"The rules are to dive into the safe zone. That means once you jump off, you have to let gravity take over or your team will be disqualified. It will potentially cause the Super Mario Bros to win and your teammates to hate you two."

Rouge sighed in defeat.

"There's no way I'm jumping. We're on national TV and I'm wearing makeup." Rouge said.

"You're kidding, right?" Zelda asked.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it!" Colette called out.

"You're doing it!" Paula shouted.

"Says who?" Rouge asked.

"Says me! I'm not losing this challenge just to avoid getting your makeup wet!" Paula argued back.

"Shut it brat!" Rouge argued back.

"Obsessive beauty freak!"

"Well at least I'm a treasure hunter and older than you!"

"Wow, that is just sad." Genis commented.

"Okay, you have messed with me for the last time!" Paula used her PSI to lift Rouge and throw her off the cliff. Rouge landed into the safe zone to have her makeup messed up.

"Paula, you are dead!" Rouge said.

"I threw you in the safe zone! Now I just need to know if I can get into the safe zone too." Paula said as she jumped off. She landed into the safe zone.

"I thought this was a talent contest!" Colette complained.

Kiba laughed and said, "No."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Colette screamed as she fell off the cliff. For some reason, her skirt got up allowing her underwear to be in view. She landed into the safe zone.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zelda screamed as she fell off the cliff and into the safe zone.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOO!!!!!" Kirby shouted as he jumped and landed into the safe zone.

"YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jigglypuff screamed as they jumped into the safe zone.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Genis screamed as he fell down the cliff.

Link got into the safe zone as well.

Lucario dove into the water… but he missed the safe zone.

Everyone gasped as Lucario landed right in the Sharpedo zone.

"LUCARIO!! GET OUT! QUICK!!!" Colette screamed.

As the group of Sharpedo approached, Lucario was ready to fight back and got out a bone staff made of aura. He then beat the snot out of the Sharpedo. Lucario ended up winning.

"Wow Lucario! You're strong!" Colette cheered.

Confessional:

Lucario: I wasn't trying to impress Colette. I just needed to defend myself. I trained myself to defend against many attacks.

Colette: Not only is Lucario cute, but he's so strong! Wow!

End confessional:

"That's gonna get me a lot of angry e-mails." Kiba said as he watched the scene.

"Okay I'm totally scared." Amy said. Kiba put on the chicken hat on Amy. "I'm sorry!"

"Okay, that is so lame, right?" Colette asked Rouge.

"Okay, we got 8 winners, 1 that chickened out and one that totally missed the safe zone. Okay, Sonic is now left! All he needs to do is make this jump and the Super Sonics win!" Kiba said over the megaphone.

"We're screwed…" Lucario sighed.

"I am going to die. I am going to freaking die." Sonic said to himself.

He got himself a lifejacket. Everyone was shaking as to whether or not Sonic would do it. Sonic backed up and ran himself off the cliff.

"HELP!!!!!" Sonic screamed as he fell one thousand feet off the cliff. The remaining Sonics had to move out of the way for Sonic in case he did.

Sonic fell into the water, but since he sunk because of being so high, it was hard to see where he landed.

Everyoen was waiting for the results, remembering Sonic had a life jacket. A few minutes, Sonic floated up.

"Am I alive?" Sonic asked.

Sonic looked around to see buoys around him.

"Sweet! We won!" Sonic cheered.

"The Super Sonics win the wheelbarrow!" Kiba shouted. "Okay, now inside the crates are things needed to make a hot tub. To open the crates, you gotta use your teeth only. The one with the best hot tub wins the challenge!"

When it was time to carry the crates, everyone in the Super Sonics used a wheel barrow to carry two crates at a time and two people used a wheelbarrow. But since Lucario was strong, he was able to carry four in a wheelbarrow all by himself.

Meanwhile, the Super Mario Bros had a tough time getting the crates back to the cabins.

Fox was pushing his crate and Lucas was having trouble pulling it.

"I think I need to use the bathroom." Lloyd said as he put his crate down to leave.

"Hurry, we're already behind." Samus said.

"Us too!" Peach and Daisy said before leaving.

A moment later, Peach and Daisy came back, scratching their butts.

Kiba came into the scene. "You guys are way behind. The Super Sonics are already back at camp."

"My butt itches." Peach complained.

"You sat on poison ivy did you?" Sheena said.

Peach and Daisy realized this and screamed as they used the sand to scratch.

"Okay that's just awesome!" Kiba said as he laughed at Peach and Daisy's expense.

Confessional:

Daisy: Okay how were we supposed to know we sat on poison ivy!?

Peach: Weeds are close to the ground! How were we supposed to tell the two apart?!

End confessional:

At camp…

The Super Sonics were now using their teeth to open the crates.

Of course, Lucario easily got one crate open with his teeth.

And Kirby just ate the wood of the crate, not the contents inside.

"Hey, Paula. Listen, I'm sorry for what I've said about you." Rouge said to Paula.

"Don't mention it. I just can't stand people who talk to me like that." Paula replied.

Rouge and Paula gave a friendly handshake and Rouge left with Colette.

"It was very nice of you to apologize to Paula like that." Colette said.

"Like I meant what I said." Rouge replied.

"So you just said that to make Paula feel better? You have a grudge against her?" Colette asked as Rouge began to put lipstick on.

"Have you seen these shows before? Keep your friends close and keep your enemies closer." Rouge explained.

Colette fell silent before speaking again.

"I'm your friend right? People say I can be everyone's friend." Colette said.

"Yeah… for now." Rouge replied.

The Super Mario Bros finally arrived with their crates. They were way behind.

"Hey! You guys finally came!" Link greeted.

"Weren't Peach and Daisy with you?" Paula asked.

Peach and Daisy were sitting in the water, hoping to stop the itching.

"They needed a drink." Krystal replied.

"More like a drink for their butts." Ness whispered to Lucas.

Lloyd stood on top of the crates.

"Okay, it's not too late! We can do this!" Lloyd shouted.

Although Ness had fallen asleep, Krystal seemed not to care, and Mario just played around.

"We're toast…" Ness sighed.

"Maybe not. The other team might have trouble as well." Sheena replied.

That was wrong. As it turns out, the Super Sonics hot tub plan worked perfectly. The boards were aligned perfectly and well supported with nails. Whereas the Super Mario Bros, their hot tub was messy, unorganized, and it fell apart. Rouge actually passed the hammer to Link, who then used it. Fox and Lloyd fought for the hammer, only to send it flying, hitting Ness at the spot you do not want to be hit at. Sheena lifted the board, unknowingly hitting Ness. When Sheena turned, she hit Ness on the head with the board. Sonic's team actually worked together and hammered the nails down, with Lucario holding the board. Mario's team used duct tape, which was a bad idea. They filled the tubs with water but the Super Sonics actually have hot water.

The time was now time for Kiba to inspect the hot tubs. The first one he inspected was the Super Sonics. He didn't take long to inspect, it was good enough already.

"This is an awesome hot tub!" Kiba shouted.

Everyone in Sonic's team cheered. Kirby jumped out of the water of the hot tub.

Now Kiba was evaluating their hot tub. It was only three seconds and he made his evaluation.

"Guys, seriously. This is lame." Kiba said.

He took a closer look, only to have water spray at him. The Super Mario Bros' hot tub sprung a leak. The entire hot tub then fell apart.

"I guess it's easy to say that the Super Sonics are the winners! They are safe from elimination and get to have this hot tub for the rest of TDI!" Kiba declared.

The Super Sonics cheered for their victory.

"Super Mario Bros. it sure stinks to be you. Expect someone from your team to go home tonight." Kiba said.

"We won! We get to stay for three more days!" Colette cheered.

Everyone was in the mess hall for lunch.

"So what do we do now?" Daisy asked.

"We have to decide who to vote off." Krystal explained.

"I'm going for Krystal." Fox replied.

"But why not me?" Lucas asked.

"Because Krystal here actually had a reasonable reason to not jump off the cliff. You on the other hand didn't." Fox replied.

"But…" Lucas complained.

"Hey, don't be hard on the kid. Maybe he'll be useful later on." Lloyd replied.

"I don't get why we lost. I mean, I'm the super star, meaning I should win." Mario said. "The rest of you are just minor people."

Everyone gasped.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Sheena asked.

"Enlighten us!" Samus snapped.

"Well everyone knows I'm going to win this whole thing." Mario said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean…" Sheena was saying.

"Well, I'm more important than any of you." Mario replied.

"Excuse me?" Sheena asked.

"Mario, I believe everyone here is equally as important as you are." Lloyd pointed out.

"Yeah, but who is Mr. Nintendo himself?" Mario asked. Nobody answered. "I thought so."

The Super Mario Bros. were sitting at the campfire pit. Kiba came in holding a plate of marshmallows.

"Dude, you've got A LOT to learn about the real world." Fox said to Mario.

"You all cast your votes and made your decision at the confessional. There are only ten marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up to claim your marshmallow. The camper, who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, where they must catch the Boat of Losers. That means you're out of Total Drama Island and can never come back. EVER." Kiba explained.

Everyone shuddered at the thought that one of them would be going home.

"The first marshmallow goes to… Lloyd." Kiba said.

At his name, Lloyd got up and took his marshmallow on a stick.

"Yoshi…" Kiba continued.

"Yeah!" Yoshi shouted before going up to get one.

"Daisy…."

Daisy got up to get her marshmallow.

"Sheena…"

Sheena smirked as she got her marshmallow.

"Samus…"

Samus just got a straight face as she got her marshmallow.

"Krystal…"

Krystal went up to get her marshmallow.

"Ness…"

"Yes!" Ness shouted before going up to get one.

"Peach…"

"Yay me! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Peach cheered and hugged Daisy before getting her marshmallow.

"Fox…"

Fox got his marshmallow.

And then there was one marshmallow left.

"Lucas… Mario… this is the final marshmallow of the evening. If one of you two doesn't get one, you'll be going home." Kiba explained.

Lucas and Mario looked at eachother.

Lucas and Mario began to shake. One of them will be going home.

Kiba began to point his finger at the two, like he's making a decision.

Lucas and Mario held on to their seats, being scared more than ever.

Kiba put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"And the last marshmallow goes to…" Kiba called out.

Mario held on to his hat, Lucas held onto the chicken hat.

Kiba picked up the marshmallow and acted like he's taking aim.

Lucas and Mario shook even more.

"Can you hurry up already?" Fox asked.

"Gosh! Fox, you ruined it! The audience likes this kind of tension!" Kiba complained.

It was then that Kiba had finally called out the final person.

"Lucas."

Lucas jumped for joy and got his marshmallow.

"Okay, that was a shocker! Even I was shocked and I knew the answer before you all did!" Kiba said in shock.

"Mamma Mia…" Mario sighed.

"But I can't say I'm shocked at other things. I always thought you were a plumber. I guess I was wrong. Not cool! Sorry Mario. I can't give you special treatment because you're Nintendo's superstar. It's Dock of Shame for you." Kiba said.

Mario got up and sulked to the Dock of Shame.

Mario walked the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers. The boat sailed away with Mario, never to be seen again.

"The rest of you, you are safe. For now." Kiba said.

Confessional:

Zelda: Yeah… this place pretty much still sucks. But now that I'm here, I might as well try to win.

End confessional.

The Super Sonics were having their own Hot Tub party.

"To the Super Sonics!" Sonic shouted.

"To the Super Sonics!" Everyone repeated.

Everyone was in the hot tub. Lucario and Meta Knight were standing by the hot tub while Kirby did his little dance.

Meanwhile the Super Mario Bros were walking back. Krystal realized that the camera was right there.

"Are you recording this?" Krystal turned to the camera. The camera zoomed in on her.

"They can have their little fun. But I am going to win this, no matter what it takes!" Krystal said.

* * *

Me: And Mario has been voted off...

Mario: Mamma mia...

Me: Read and review please

Lucario: And if you flame, I will kill you!


	3. The Big Sleep

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama Island. All characters belong to Nintendo except for Sonic, Amy and Rouge, who are owned by Sega and Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Sheena, who are owned by Namco.**

Just another chapter posted.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Big Sleep

Kiba: Last time on Total Drama Island:

The campers got to Camp Wawanakwa and split into 2 teams of 11. Their first challenge was to jump off a cliff into the Sharpedo pool. There were some chickens and Lucario was brave enough to take on the Sharpedo. Their second part was no help for the Super Mario Bros, as it revealed as Mario was not really a plumber than we all thought. Shocker. The Super Sonics won the challenge. In a shocking turn of events in only the first episode, Mario, the superstar of Nintendo, was the first one voted off of Total Drama Island. Blame being the superstar and treating everyone like they aren't important! Who will be next? Find out on Total… Drama… Island!

4:00 in the morning, everyone was asleep.

Well not everyone. Lucario woke up and snuck out of the cabin. He leapt out of the window and into the woods.

Confessional:

Lucario: I just needed some peace and quiet to meditate. Sonic, Link and Kirby were snoring. Although I have to appreciate Genis for sleeping soundly.

End confessional:

Genis woke up to use the bathroom to see Lucario heading into the woods.

Confessional:

Genis: Geez, is Lucario always being the early bird?

End confessional:

Zelda decided to ignore it and use the bathroom.

Three hours later, Kiba got out a bullhorn and an air horn, held the air horn to the speaking end of the bullhorn, and then activated the Air horn. Because of the bullhorn, the sound of the air horn woke up all the campers.

Paula got up and bumped her head on the bead.

"It's seven in the morning!" Paula screamed, and then looked out her window. "Do I look like a morning person to you?!"

Lucario instantly appeared in front of Kiba.

"You sure are up early." Kiba said, surprised.

An hour later, everyone was up and dressed for the day.

Sonic spotted something hanging from Samus' belt that's making sound. It sounded like music. Sonic tried to take a gander at the device by touching it, but Samus slapped Sonic's hand before it even came close.

"Hope you all slept well." Kiba said.

"Hi Kiba! You know, you look absolutely fabulous in that Lucario costume." Rouge said.

"I know, don't I look stunning," Kiba asked, "Now get ready cause the next challenge is up in one minute!"

"But that's not enough time to eat breakfast!" Kirby complained.

"Oh, there will be later on, after you all do your 20 kilometer run around the lake! After that, report to the mess hall." Kiba replied.

"So now you decide to be funny?" Samus asked so coldly. "I know you're enjoying this, are you?"

"Wow, that's cold." Krystal said.

A moment later, all the campers were lined up to start running.

"Ready… set… go!" Kiba shouted.

As soon as Kiba shouted "Go!" all the campers started running. Although one second later, Sonic instantly was back with the Lucario cosplaying host.

"Wow, you're fast." Kiba said.

I'll just skip this part and put it in one large paragraph.

While everyone was running, Zelda, Peach, Daisy, Rouge and Ness were the only ones walking. Kirby was hungry for food so he drank water from the river. Genis bumped Rouge rudely. Needless to say that most had no problem while others were either struggling or lazy.

A moment later, the two teams were in the Mess Hall, waiting for the last of the campers to arrive.

Ness was the last to arrive.

"Way to go Ness! You lost the challenge for us!" Krystal shouted at Ness.

"Wait, if Ness was last, then… we won the challenge!" Colette cheered along with her team with the news.

"Well, that's not the challenge." Kiba replied.

"Then what is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Anyone hungry?" Kiba asked as he uncovered a curtain filled with delicious food. "All made by Regal Bryant! Oh, and Kirby and Yoshi, there's a huge crate for each of you."

Kirby and Yoshi came into the two crates (each labeled with their names) to see that a large pile of food was there just for them.

Everyone gasped at the sight of the food.

Confessional:

Zelda: When I saw that buffet table, I almost cried. After a whole week of crap, we finally get the good stuff.

Kirby: FOOD! A buffet in a crate just for me! It was beautiful! *starts crying for joy* Wait… just give me a moment… I haven't had food that delicious in a week!

Yoshi: *crying for joy* Finally! My hunger has been pleased!

Lloyd: Once again, the president of the Lezereno Company cooks excellent food.

Lucario: Something's not right. First Kiba makes us run 20 Kilometers, and then he serves us a huge buffet. I have a feeling that he's just trying to get us though a challenge no one can withstand. This is why my early morning training will come in handy. This could be something I could do.

End confessional:

Thirty minutes later, everyone was stuffed as the buffet table was empty. Everyone was moaning while holding their stomachs. Well all except for Kirby, who came in to swallow up the rest, and Lucario, who only ate a small amount of food.

Kiba jumped on the table. "Okay, now time for the second part of the challenge."

"I thought eating was the challenge!" Kirby retorted.

"What more do you want from us?" Zelda asked.

"Weird Princess is right! Haven't we been through enough?" Rouge said in agreement while insulting Zelda at the same time.

"Let me think about that…. No! Now time for the Awake-a-Thon!" Kiba shouted.

"The what?" Kirby asked.

"This one's easy. Team with the last one awake wins invincibility for their team!" Kiba explains.

"I knew it!" Lucario shouted.

"You knew!?" Everyone except Genis shouted at the Aura Pokémon.

"Of course he knew. Those clues were obvious from the start." Genis said.

"It's obvious. The 20 kilometer run, the huge buffet, it's obvious that he's trying make it harder for all of us to stay awake." Lucario explained.

"Umm… that's right." Kiba admitted.

"Anything you like to say for yourself?" Lucario asked the host.

Kiba shook nervously, afraid that Lucario was going to kill him.

"Move! Move! Move!" Kiba shouted as all the campers headed for the campfire pit.

"How long will it be before everyone's out cold?" Link asked Zelda.

"I don't know. Give or take." Zelda replied.

12 hours

Everyone looked sleepy by this time. All except for Lucario.

"We are now 12 hours in the Awake-a-Thon. All campers are still wide awake. Lucario impressed me the most, as he looked as if he wasn't sleeping at all." Kiba said.

"Whoohoo! I can so do this in my sleep!" Kirby shouted.

Right when he said that, he fell asleep.

Confessional:

Zelda: The Awake-A-Thon was definitely one of the most brutal things in my life

Lucario: My body is adapted to this kind of thing. My species meditates when we needed to. I know one guy in my species that didn't sleep at all. Some of us train all night. So with my body adapted to this, needless to say our team has the advantage.

Paula: I don't understand how Lucario can sleep late, wake up early, and look as if he had a full night's sleep! And he doesn't look sleepy at all!

End confessional:

The current score:

Super Mario Bros: 10

Super Sonics: 10

Everyone was sitting at the campfire pit, bored to death.

"This is the most boring thing in my life." Zelda sighed.

"Maybe it could be worse. I could be stuck here without you to talk to." Link replied.

Except for Samus, in which she was using a device the Galactic Federation gave her. It was programmed to not only be a communicator, it was also a phone, an mp3 player, a homing device in case Samus needed help, a TV/Movie player, and an internet browser.

Samus got up and told Lloyd, "I'm going to the bathroom."

"What are you doing Colette?" Zelda asked.

Colette was doing a handstand. "Trying to get the blood to rush to my head. I think its working!"

"Really?" Amy asked.

"Hmm… maybe they can be in my alliance." Rouge thought.

Moment later…

"Join my alliance and we'll be in the final three together." Rouge said.

"Okay!" Colette quickly replied.

"No!" Amy said.

"But why, Amy? In heart, Rouge could be a nice person once you get to know her." Colette said to the pink hedgehog.

"Colette, unlike you, I actually know Rouge and from what I know, she's just going to use her tactics to keep her in the game." Amy pointed out.

"Would I ever do that?" Rouge asked.

"Yes!" Amy snapped.

"Come on Amy, don't you want to win too?" Colette asked.

"Well…"

"I'll give you time to think." Rouge said to Amy.

Confessional:

Amy: If Rouge is definitely taking me to the final three, then I don't know if I should really trust her. I mean, she tricked Knuckles in the past and I'm not falling for her dirty tricks.

Colette: Yay! I'm going to the final three!

End confessional:

During her walk, Samus dropped her device. Rouge thought it was perfect and took the device while no one was looking.

"Isn't Samus going to be really mad once she realizes her device is gone?" Colette asked. She saw what Rouge did.

"That's the point!" Rouge said.

"But that's stealing. And stealing is very wrong." Colette pointed out.

"This is a game. You have to do whatever it takes to win." Rouge said to the angel.

24 hours

The current score:

Super Mario Bros: 8

Super Sonics: 8

Krystal was moving her legs like she needed to use the bathroom.

Yoshi was really sleepy. So he looked at Peach and Daisy, who were asleep. To his surprise, he saw that the two girls were being mauled by an Ursaring. Yoshi screamed, waking the two girls up, but that didn't count for their score since Peach and Daisy were already asleep.

"Okay, you all made 24 hours through. Now it's time for fairy tales!" Kiba shouted as he unveiled a book of fairy tales. Kiba's Swampert appeared in a tutu.

"What could be more disturbing than a Swampert in a tutu?" Lucario asked.

Kiba opened the book to read and began with the words, "Once upon a time…"

Immediately, everyone started to feel sleepier than before. What made things worse was that the song "Dance of the Sugarplum Fairy" from The Nutcracker Suite started playing and Kiba's Swampert sprinkled some "magic" and made them even sleepier. The tree Lucas tied himself to fell as soon as Lucas fell asleep.

And Lucario remained unaffected.

40 hours

The current score:

Super Mario Bros: 4

Super Sonics: 6

Krystal was still moving her legs.

Zelda and Link were looking at the stars, having a great time together.

"Hey, Lucario hasn't moved for like 16 hours!" Rouge said.

"His eyes are closed! He's sleeping!" Fox shouted.

Kiba went over and take a closer look.

"Do you mind?" Lucario's voice was heard. He had just spoken telepathically.

"How did he speak telepathically while sleeping?!" Fox asked.

"That's because he's not. He's meditating. And meditating and sleeping are completely different." Kiba replied.

"What?!"

Confessional:

Fox: I'm pretty sure that meditating and sleeping was the same thing! Anyway, that Lucario is starting to creep me out! I mean, he's been awake for over 40 hours and yet, he doesn't look tired!

End confessional:

51 hours

"Man, Sonic hasn't moved in like 50 hours!" Zelda said.

Zelda and Link went over to Sonic, who was standing still.

"Look at the concentration!" Link said, astonished.

Zelda poked him and Sonic's head shook. To their surprise, Sonic's eyes started to move. Zelda gasped.

"Sonic's eyelids were painted!" Samus shouted.

"Shut up!" Kiba said in astonishment, "This I gotta see!"

Kiba went over to Sonic and saw that his eyelids were clearly painted.

"Dude, that is so freaking cool! But you're still out of the challenge, dude." Kiba said.

85 hours

The current score:

Super Mario Bros: 2

Super Sonics: 4

It was the next morning.

Fox got bored so he decided it would be funny if he pulled a prank on Ness. He took a cup of water and put Ness' hand in it. As soon as that happened, Ness peed his pants. Ness woke up when he realized it.

And since Sonic and Genis were asleep, Sonic had no idea that he was dreaming. He thought that Genis was someone else. So the entire time, Sonic was kissing Genis' ear. The two realized that, waking them up.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Sonic screamed when he realized what he was doing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU CREEP?!" Genis snapped at Sonic before kicking him on the shin.

Hours later…

"What is wrong with you people?! You've been here for so long!" Kiba said as he came in with coffee. "And it seems Lucario's finally starting to get sleepy. Come on, fall asleep already!"

Lucario looked tired for the first time. He couldn't meditate because that would risk him falling asleep.

"Okay, all those who fell asleep, leave now." Kiba said. Everyone but Zelda, Link, Rouge, Lucario, Fox and Samus left.

"I didn't have to do this, but this calls for drastic measures." Kiba said.

Confessional:

Zelda: Oh what now? You know what? Bring it on!

Lucario: I'm now starting to look tired, but I'm not ready to fall asleep. I've made it this far. So whatever it is Kiba, do your worst!

End confessional:

"The history of Canada." Kiba said as he opened the book. "Chapter 1. A popup book. The beaver. The national symbol and a "Dam" fine hat."

84 hours

As Kiba read the book, Samus and Rouge fell asleep out of boredom.

"Link!" Zelda shouted.

Link fell over and landed on the ground, asleep.

"I'm alone…" Zelda sighed.

An hour later…

"Time for a bathroom break! Any takers?" Kiba asked.

Lucario, Zelda and Fox were left.

"I held it for this long. I can go all day." Fox said modestly. He clearly needed to pee.

"Can you hold it for another 10 chapters?" Lucario asked.

Fox went to the bathroom.

"You got five minutes. As long as you don't mind company." Kiba said.

"Stay out of the stall." Fox told the camera man.

Five minutes later…

"Fox? You in there?" the camera person asked. He opened the stall to see Fox, with his pants pulled down and Fox as asleep.

Campfire pit…

"Here's news. It looks like Fox took a dive in the can. I think it's unanimous that the Awake-a-Thon was a tie between Zelda and Lucario! But Lucario can go longer, so Lucario technically wins!" Kiba shouted. "Meaning the Super Sonics win!"

As soon as that happened, Zelda fell asleep. Lucario carried her over to her bed and he too fell asleep (on his own bed of course).

At the Super Mario Bros cabin, a lot of stuff was going out the window.

"I know one of you took my device! I need that to contact the Galactic Federation when I needed to!" Samus snapped.

Everyone looked scared.

"Whoever took it has to give it now before she destroys the whole camp!" Daisy said.

"Hey, I found this weird device. I was wondering who's was it." Rouge came into the scene, faking generosity.

Samus received her device.

"I found it by the campfire pit. You must have dropped it." Rouge said.

"Thanks." Samus said.

Everyone was glaring at Samus.

"Well?" Lloyd asked.

"Maybe I kind of snapped on that one." Samus said nervously.

Confessional:

Rouge: I would laugh if Samus was one of their best players. Turning a team against a teammate is just classic!

End confessional

The Super Mario Bros were at the Campfire pit once more.

"You all cast your votes and made your decision at the confessional. There are only nine marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up to claim your marshmallow. The camper, who does not receive a marshmallow tonight, must immediately return to the Dock of Shame, where they must catch the Boat of Losers. And you can never come back. EVER." Kiba explained.

Everyone shuddered at the thought that one of them would be going home.

"The first marshmallow goes to Fox." Kiba said.

Fox got up and got his marshmallow.

"Sheena…"

Sheena did the same as she did last time.

"Krystal…"

Krystal did the same as last time.

"Peach AND Daisy…"

Peach and Daisy cheered, hugged and got their marshmallow.

"Yoshi…"

Yoshi walked up and got his marshmallow.

"Lucas…"

"Lloyd…"

And then there was one marshmallow.

"Ness… Samus… this is the final marshmallow of the evening. If one of you two doesn't get one, you'll be going home." Kiba explained.

Ness and Samus looked at eachother.

The two began to shake. One of them will be going home.

Kiba began to point his finger at the two, like he's making a decision.

Samus and Ness held on to their seats, being scared more than ever.

Kiba put his finger on his chin as if he was thinking.

"And the last marshmallow goes to…" Kiba called out.

Kiba picked up the marshmallow and acted like he's taking aim.

Ness and Samus shook even more.

It was then that Kiba had finally called out the final person.

"Ness."

"Yes!" Ness shouted before catching the marshmallow.

Samus looked shocked.

"Dock of Shame awaits Samus." Kiba said.

"Fine! I never wanted to be on this show anyway!" Samus said as she walked towards the Dock of Shame. On her way, she kicked Kiba on the shin.

"Ow! Not cool!" Kiba shouted in pain. "Have a good sleep tonight. You're all safe. For now."

Confessional:

Rouge: So Samus was one of their best players. All I have to do is take down Fox and it'll be a piece of cake. I'm running this game.

End Confessional

The Boat of Losers left with Samus on it.

"I don't care. They just lost one of their best players. I hope they realize that." Samus said to herself.

"To the Super Mario Bros. Let's hope we don't end up here again!" Krystal shouted.

* * *

Me: Yeah, I have a feeling you're not going to like this vote off. But please read and review!

Lucario: If you flame, I will kill you in your sleep!


	4. Dodge Brawl

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Total Drama Island. All characters belong to Nintendo except for Sonic, Amy and Rouge, who are owned by Sega and Lloyd, Genis, Colette and Sheena, who are owned by Namco.**

Just another chapter posted.

* * *

Chapter 4: Dodge Brawl

Kiba: Last time on Total Drama Island:

The campers have to face a 20 kilometer run and a huge buffet. But that's all for the Awake-A-Thon. All the campers have to stay awake. And things go on while that happens. Zelda and Link have themselves a good time together, Lucario remained awake and meditated, Ness peed his pants, and Sonic kissed a guy. But in the end, the Super Sonics were led to victory thanks to Lucario's adaptation to staying up late. Samus nearly blew her stack when Rouge took her device without knowing, which got her voted off. Who will be next? Find out on Total…Drama…Island!

Everyone was eating breakfast. But the Super Mario Bros were sleepy.

"Fox, what's wrong? You look like crap!" Kiba greeted.

"Shut up!" Fox shouted before going back to sleep.

"Lucas snored all night!" Krystal complained.

"Four nights with no sleep? How much are you hurting?" Kiba asked.

"Wanna find out?" Fox asked.

The door opened. In came Lucas but something caught everyone's attention. It was what's on his face.

Lucas was an instant celebrity, as his new drawn moustache was the topic of all love.

Just kidding….

Everyone was laughing at him.

"What!?" Lucas snapped.

"You got something on your face." Lloyd pointed out.

Lucas got out a spoon and looked at his face. "Okay, who did that?!"

"Hey everyone! Here comes Zelda and Lucario!" Kiba shouted.

The Super Sonics began to cheer for the two as Zelda and Lucario came into the mess hall. Zelda was sleepy but Lucario was just fine.

"Why are we clapping?" Colette asked.

Zelda sat down on her seat.

"I'm so tired… I can't feel my face…" Zelda sighed as she fell asleep on the table.

Confessional:

Krystal: We are so sucking right now. They got the strongest, Lucario, and the smartest, Genis. Our most athletic, Samus, was voted off!

End Confessional

"Let's go over the rules one more time. I get to make the rules. And?" Rouge asked Colette and Amy.

"Breaking the rules can get us kicked out of the alliance?" Colette asked.

"Good. Number 3, I can borrow your stuff without asking but my stuff is off limits." Rouge explained.

"I don't know about that last rule." Colette replied.

"I can change it." Rouge replied. "I can take someone else to the final three."

Colette and Amy shook their heads.

"Hey fish heads! You're short one player! Why not give up now!?" Rouge asked.

Krystal, out of anger, threw a piece of oatmeal at Rouge. But she dodged it and the oatmeal instead hit Zelda on the face.

"Your next challenge is in ten minutes! Be prepared to bring it!" Kiba shouted.

One hour later, the campers were inside some sort of court and plastic stadium.

Fox was the last to arrive.

"If you wake me up, it's the last thing you'll do." Fox threatened.

"This is all your fault, Lucas! Fox is our remaining athletic person and he's asleep thanks to your snoring!" Krystal snapped at Lucas.

"Stop blaming it all on me! I snore at random times!" Lucas cried.

Kiba's Swampert was dressed in a referee suit. He blew the whistle and walked down the court next to Kiba.

"The next challenge is the classic game of Dodge Ball! The first rule of Dodge Ball is-" Kiba was saying.

"Do not talk about Dodge Ball?" Genis asked. Colette couldn't help but giggle.

"… The first rule of Dodge Ball is that if you get hit by the ball, you're out" Kiba explained. He then threw the ball at Daisy, who caught it.

"Ow! You can't do that!" Daisy snapped as she threw it back at Kiba, who caught the ball.

"If you catch the ball, the thrower is out and the catcher can bring back one person from their team." Kiba explained. "Now Lloyd, try to hit me." Kiba threw the ball at Lloyd, who caught it.

Kiba held out a ball in front of him. "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect another ball coming at you. But you have to hold on to it before it knocks it off, or you're out."

"What do we do again when the ball comes at me?" Colette asked.

"You dodge it of course!" Kiba reminded. He deflected the ball Lloyd threw at him and the ball hit Colette. "You were supposed to dodge!"

It was now game time.

Super Sonics Players: Lucario, Rouge, Colette, Paula, Sonic

Super Mario Bros. Players: Ness, Yoshi, Krystal, Daisy, Lucas

"Both teams ready? First to five games wins! Game on!" Kiba shouted. The Swampert referee blew the whistle and everyone started cheered.

Sonic made the first strike but Yoshi dodged it. Yoshi spun around and threw the ball. Unfortunately, it hit Peach in the face.

"That's gotta smear the makeup." Kiba commented.

"You were supposed to hit someone on their team!" Krystal snapped as she handed Yoshi another ball.

Lucario roared as he threw the ball at Yoshi extremely hard. Fortunately, Yoshi survived. But he hit the wall.

"Ow!" Yoshi shouted in pain. Yoshi was out.

"Time to unleash my wicked skills!" Lucas shouted.

"Bring it on Lucas!" Paula shouted.

Lucas threw the ball up, but it didn't go far and into the other team's side. Paula smirked as she picked the ball up. Lucas ran away, screaming like a girl. Lucas was hit and was now sliding towards the wall. Lucas was out.

"Can someone remind me what I'm supposed to do with this again?" Colette asked, holding the ball. Colette was hit on the face by Daisy's throw and Colette was out.

Colette waved at the other team. Rouge got angry and threw the ball at Yoshi again.

"What was that for? Yoshi's out and Rouge hit him!" Krystal shouted.

"Slipped!" Rouge lied.

Out of anger, Krystal threw the ball at Rouge. But Lucario got in front of her and caught it. Krystal was out and Zelda was in.

Lucario threw another ball and Ness dodged it. As Zelda walked to the court, Ness threw it. Lucario dodged it, but it hit Zelda, who was trying to go in the court. Zelda was out.

"Sorry Zelda!" Ness shouted.

"It's okay." Zelda replied as she went back to the bleachers.

Now Ness, Daisy, Paula and Sonic were left. Lucario got out for unknown reasons.

Ness and Daisy threw the balls at Paula. Paula deflected Ness's throw, but was hit on the stomach by Daisy's throw. Paula was out. Ness and Daisy smirked as Sonic was left.

Sonic threw the ball and Ness dodged it. But somehow, the ball came back and hit Ness from behind. Ness was out.

"That is one tough ball to dodge!" Kiba commented.

Sonic rubbed the ball along his stomach and it was a static ball. Daisy tried to run but the ball was following her. She crashed into the wall, got hit and got out. The Super Sonics got the first win.

"I didn't even know that I could do that!" Sonic said.

"All we have to do is believe in ourselves and we can win!" Lucas said.

"Oh I believe something. I believe you suck!" Krystal snapped at Lucas.

"You throw like a girl!" Yoshi added. Lloyd and Peach laughed.

"Look who's talking!" Krystal argued.

"That was a practice throw! I throw eggs so this should be a piece of cake. Just give all the balls to me." Yoshi explained.

Super Sonics Players: Lucario, Link, Jigglypuff, Colette, Amy

Super Mario Bros. Players: Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Sheena, Lloyd

Yoshi had all the balls. He spun but the balls were flying all over the place. One hit Kiba's Swampert, one almost hit Kiba ("Watch the face you boob!"), one almost hit the Super Sonics who weren't in play, and the last one hit Colette in the face.

"Uh oh!" Yoshi said in fear.

"You're gonna pay!" Lucario roared as Link threw the ball at Yoshi's face.

"Lucario? Oh my gosh, my face! How is it?" Colette said as Lucario helped her up. Colette's face was swollen.

"Umm…. It's fine." Lucario replied.

"Want to go for a walk after this round?" Colette asked.

Lucario nodded.

"Now time to take down the other team." Lucario growled.

He grabbed the ball Jiglypuff was holding and hit both Peach and Daisy. He grabbed the ball Amy was holding and threw it at Sheena. Link gave Lucario his ball and Lucario growled as he hit Lloyd hard in the face.

"That one's worth an instant replay!" Kiba commented as he put up the instant replay.

"Forward, rewind, forward, rewind, Pause! That face is priceless! That's gonna leave a mark!"

The Super Sonics win game 2. Lucario and Colette left for their walk.

"Okay, since our best player is gone, we gotta go for our next best. Kirby?" Rouge asked.

"I was born to throw balls!" Kirby shouted.

"At least there's someone who is willing to volunteer." Rouge snapped at Genis, who was reading a book.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." Genis said before faking a cheer. "Whoo hoo! Go team go! Way to throw those murder balls…"

"Nice team spirit." Rouge said sarcastically.

Rouge then turned to the opposing team.

"How does it feel to suck so much!?" Rouge shouted.

"Not very good." Lucas replied.

"It's not over yet!" Krystal shouted back. Rouge gave her the eyebrows. "It's so over…"

"What do we do now?" Daisy asked.

"If we lose one more game, we lose the whole challenge! Again! We need someone to crush them." Krystal explained. She pointed at Fox.

"But if we wake Fox up, he'll kill us!" Ness said in fear.

"He won't kill us. He wants to win too!" Krystal argued.

"Krystal's right. We need someone who can handle this and Fox is the only one." Lucas replied.

"That's the spirit Lucas. You wake him up." Krystal said.

"Why me?"

"Other than Link, you're the worst at dodge ball. And if he does kill you, you're the only one we can afford to lose."

"No! And plus, you need me!"

"Who's going to wake him up?" Daisy asked.

A moment later, the entire team used a stick and stuck it up Fox's nose.

"What did I say about waking me up?" Fox said, grabbing Lucas' collar.

"I know it's a bad time, but we need you. You're the only one who can save our butts." Krystal said.

"Okay. Just follow my plans." Fox said.

Super Sonics Players: Jigglypuff, Amy, Kirby, Paula, Link

Super Mario Bros. Players: Fox, Krystal, Lloyd, Ness, Daisy

The Super Sonics threw their balls, but the Super Mario Bros dodged the balls with ease.

"Okay, everyone pick up a ball and aim it at one target!" Fox commanded.

The team did what they were told and threw all the balls at Kirby. They took down the second best dodge ball player. They continued and hit Paula, Jigglypuff, Amy, and Link. It scored the first win for the Super Mario Bros.

"Come on people. It's not that hard!" Genis called.

Jigglypuff and Paula were glaring at Genis.

"Let's do the same thing again. So sit this one out Lucas." Krystal said. Lucas frowned.

"But I sat the last one out!" Lucas retorted.

"It's for the best."

"Where are Colette and Lucario? Not that Genis here is going to care, but I am not going to lose this!" Rouge asked. She walked out the door. She walked around camp only to find Lucario and Colette on the roof.

"So you find me cute?" Lucario asked.

"Of course! It's like a dog I have never seen before! You're just so cute!" Colette cheered.

"Well, no one has ever said I was cute, so thank you." Lucario replied.

"Hey! You two! If you can stop flirting with each other, we got a game to win!" Rouge said as she pulled on the arms of Lucario and Colette.

"Let go of me. I do not like to be treated like a dog!" Lucario snapped.

"Well dodge this!" Rouge said as she swung her leg at Lucario, who immediately caught it.

"You were saying?" Lucario asked.

"See, I told you he can be cute!" Colette cheered.

Rouge sighed and the three went back into the stadium.

"So how's the game?" Rouge said as she, Lucario and Colette made it back into the stadium.

The game was now a tie. It was 4-4.

"Sit down and stay down!" Rouge commanded Colette.

"Okay… I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Rouge…" Colette sighed.

"This is the tiebreaking game!" Kiba shouted.

"Who's going in?" Fox asked.

"I think it's my turn!" Lucas argued.

"No way! We might have a chance to win this!" Krystal retorted.

The game started and balls were flying. Both teams kept sending their best players in when they catch it. They never sent out their worst (well the Super Sonics did. The Super Mario Bros never sent out Lucas).

"Knock them out already, blah blah blah." Genis said impatiently.

When that happened, Genis was hit on the face.

"Wow, you're right. Dodge Ball is not your type of game." Rouge said sarcastically.

Peach was the next to be in. She started to cheerfully enter the court, only to be hit the moment she entered. Fox facepalmed himself at the moment.

IT was time that Lloyd let Lucas in the game.

"It's the least I can do. Unlike anyone else here, I think that each and every one of us is better in their own special way." Lloyd said.

"You really mean it?" Lucas asked.

"I'm really going to kill myself for saying this, but Dwarven Vow Number 7: Goodness and love will always win." Lloyd explained. "So go get them with everything you got!"

Lucas was excited to finally be of use for the team.

"Back of the court." Fox commanded and Lucas complied.

They first hit Krystal, who was hit by Zelda's ball.

"That's for the oatmeal." Zelda said.

"Take that!" Paula added.

Sheena was next to be hit. Lloyd ducked another ball but wasn't paying attention so he was hit. Paula was hit in exchange. Fox was hit, three times to be exact. Sonic took the hit on the crotch for Zelda. Zelda and Ness threw the balls at each other and they got hit at the same time. Lucas and Lucario were left. The Super Sonics cheered while one person from the Super Mario Bros said "We're screwed."

"I'm not holding back anything Lucas!" Lucario growled.

Lucas got into battle position. "Do your worst!"

Lucario began with throwing three balls. Lucas ended up dodging them. He was very evasive despite having a huge head. Lucario threw another one at Lucas. But Lucas managed to bend backwards and performed a Matrix style dodge.

"Time out!" Krystal shouted. The game was called to a time out.

"Nice dodge. Where did you learn to do that?" Fox asked.

"Battling against the Pig Mask Army." Lucas replied.

"Lucas, that was awesome! But dodging isn't enough." Lloyd said.

"The only way to win this is to hit Lucario," Krystal explained.

"Which we know you can't do." Fox cut in.

"Or catch any balls that come at you. Can you do it?" Krystal explained.

"You bet I do!" Lucas replied.

Game time. Now, it was between Lucas and Lucario.

Lucario began to engulf the ball with Aura.

"Lucas! Lucas! Lucas!" The Super Mario Bros cheered.

The ball began to be shrouded in Aura. It was an Aura Sphere with the ball inside of it.

"Watch the power of Aura!" Lucario roared as he threw the ball at high speeds that would be impossible to catch.

Next thing Lucas knew, he was sent flying towards the wall.

The Super Mario Bros gasped at Lucas's position. Everyone gasped. This move could decide everything.

Lucas painfully got up and held up the ball. Lucario's jaw dropped as he saw that Lucas caught the ball he loaded with Aura.

"Impossible!" Lucario shouted.

"And the winner is The Super Mario Bros!" Kiba declared. The Super Mario Bros cheered.

"Super Sonics, what happened?" Kiba asked the other team.

"Geez, it looked as if you guys didn't try at all." Genis commented. Everyone on his team heard it.

"Rude Genis!" Amy snapped.

"How dare you!" Rouge snapped.

"I think we all did great! At least we all tried." Colette cheered.

"Sorry Colette, but I thought our team would be the most focused. I guess I was wrong." Genis commented.

Colette looked down in sadness. Everyone glared at Genis.

"Everyone, please stop!" Colette said.

"Colette, I should be at fault here. If I had stayed this wouldn't have happened. Besides, Genis is still young. One day, he'll grow out of this and it'll be a funny memory." Lucario said.

Confessional:

Lucas: I guess I'm some sort of role model now that I won the Dodge Ball game for the entire team. I bet after Total Drama Island is over, people would want my autograph.

Rouge: Okay, so I formed an alliance with Amy, Jigglypuff and Sonic to vote Genis off. He's pretty much the smartest for a little kid. And since everyone's mad at him for making us lose, it'll be a piece of cake,

Amy: Seriously Genis, think before you say anything! How rude! You are on my list of people I want to vote off!

Zelda: Sorry Genis, but grow up!

Sonic: Rouge says if I vote Genis off, then she'll take me to the final five! That's an offer I can't refuse!

Colette: Please, don't vote Genis off! Genis is still young, he'll learn from this, like Lucario said! And I don't want anyone to go home. We're having so much fun together!

Lucario: The decision was really hard. I would've have everyone vote me off, but then I wouldn't win. So I'm just going to go with the flow… sorry Colette…

End confessional

The Super Sonics were at the Campfire pit for the first time.

"You all cast your votes and made your decision at the confessional. When I call your name, come up to claim your marshmallow. One of you will have to return to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers and never come back. EVER." Kiba explained.

Everyone shuddered at the thought that one of them would be going home.

"The first marshmallow goes to Kirby." Kiba said.

Kirby sucked up his marshmallow.

"Zelda…"

Zelda got up and picked up her marshmallow.

"Sonic…"

Sonic instantly got next to Kiba and got his marshmallow

"Link…"

Link got up and got his marshmallow

"Rouge…"

Rouge walked up and got her marshmallow.

"Amy…"

Amy waved at the others before getting her marshmallow.

"Lucario…"

Lucario got up and got his marshmallow.

"Paula…"

Paula used her PSI to bring the marshmallow to her.

"Jigglypuff…"

Jigglypuff patted Colette's head to wish her luck.

And then there was one marshmallow.

"Colette… Genis… this is the final marshmallow of the evening. If one of you two doesn't get one, you'll be going home." Kiba explained.

Colette and Genis looked at eachother.

"The final marshmallow goes to…" Kiba began.

Colette started to shake. Genis did as well.

"Colette."

Genis looked shocked. Lucario and Colette did too.

"What!?" Genis said in shock

"You need to learn some respect!" Paula shouted.

"But I'm the smartest!" Genis retorted. Genis was then pelted by marshmallows, all except for Colette and Lucario's marshmallows.

"Genis…" Colette said.

"It's okay Colette. I'll go. It's not like they need me here anyway." Genis said as he casually walked down the Dock of Shame, not caring that he lost at all. "At least I spent some time away from Raine."

"Okay, it wasn't the most dramatic campfire ceremony ever, but I still get paid! Bonus!" Kiba shouted in excitement.

"How could you all vote him off!? Genis is still young! He could've learned from all this." Colette said to her team.

"Colette…" Paula said.

"We're sorry that Genis was your friend Colette." Amy apologized. "But it had to be done."

"Genis didn't participate at all. He's acting like such a wimp!" Sonic added.

"But if you had known that, you wouldn't have to vote him off!" Colette argued back.

Everyone stood in silence. Colette began crying, thinking this entire thing was her fault.

"How could you all!?" Colette cried as she ran off.

"Colette!" Lucario called as he went after her.

Everyone stood there, wondering if it upset Colette that much.

"…Okay… that… was… AWESOME!" Kiba shouted.

Colette was in front of the cabin, crying.

Lucario finally caught up to her.

"Colette, are you feeling better?" Lucario asked.

"It's just… it's just that when Lloyd, Genis, Sheena and I signed up for this show, I thought that we would win this together. But with Genis gone and Lloyd and Sheena on the other team, I just don't know what to do anymore." Colette said.

"I know that, but sometimes, things don't always go the way you wanted. Who knows? Maybe Lloyd and Sheena might survive this as well." Lucario added.

Colette turned to Lucario.

"But what about the other members of the team? I can count on Amy since she seems so nice and Rouge because she promised to take me to the final three. But I don't know about everyone else. They seemed nice." Colette said.

Lucario suddenly hugged Colette.

"You also got me. The dog you said was cute." Lucario said.

Colette put her hand up to Lucario and scratched the back of his ears, making his tail wag.

"You're right. I shouldn't get upset over that. Genis may be gone, but I still have friends among us. Amy, Rouge, and most importantly, you, Lucario." Colette said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Colette." Lucario said.

* * *

Me: ...Lucario is such a sweet Pokemon sometimes. Just don't upset him.

Colette: Let's see, my newest friends are Amy, Rouge and Lucario! Poor Genis though.

Me: Please read and review!

Lucario: If you flame, I will kill you in your sleep!


End file.
